


Have a Drink on Me

by wantAwinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Jensen, Bottom Jared, First Time Blow Jobs, Lawyer Jared, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester/pseuds/wantAwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is a defense attorney in Chicago who is hired by assassin Jensen Ackles to defend him for a contract he took but didn't complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Drink on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fictional JP and JA. There is mention of a famous Chicago-land trial in the story, the names and the trial outcome have been changed to suit the story.  
> I am NOT a lawyer, nor do I play one on TV. Any errors in courtroom and/or trial prep procedures are my own. I made the facts and events fit my story, this is not intended to ever be read as a non-fiction depiction of case law. Feel free to correct me in the comments, but the story will stand as written for the art of the words.  
> The image does not belong to me, but it is the image I used as a Reverse Big Bang prompt for this story. It wrote itself almost the minute I saw it. I could not find and artist's name so IF this is your picture let me know, I will take it down if you wish or add credit - your choice.  
> As always I thank my beta reader/editor for her patience and skill. All the errors you may find are mine.  
> Hope you like this story/verse. I had fun writing it.

[](http://s164.photobucket.com/user/bdbach510/media/have%20a%20drink_zpsrmokdxxo.jpg.html)

Jared moved through the throng of people wanting to shake his hand or pat his back. He’d been handed and had discarded several glasses of champagne already and really just wanted to go home and collapse. The last few weeks had been hard. The client he was defending was most likely guilty (rule one of the criminal defense attorney code – never ask) and he’d worked his ass off getting a not guilty ruling from a very tough jury. The partners had made no secret of the fact that they’d be offering him a junior partnership if he won the case and the party at the office was to celebrate his success as well as his promotion.

Moore and Moore (soon to be Moore, Moore and Padalecki) was a small Chicago firm who’d made national headlines when they picked up the defense for Alan Waterman, a former cop who was accused of killing his second wife only after his third wife disappeared without a trace, as a pro bono case. The world was convinced Waterman was guilty of killing all three of his wives, but the cops only had enough evidence to charge him with the murder of his second. The DA felt a guilty verdict was a slam dunk and was trying the case as a capital crime hoping that a death penalty sentence would appease the families of all three women Waterman had married and murdered.

While Waterman was not Padalecki’s first murder trial it was his first capital case and he’d sweated this one out. After weeks of carefully reviewing every piece of evidence and every interview the police had done Jared felt he could successfully defend his client by focusing on the Cicero Police Department’s eagerness to put Waterman, a known bully, behind bars and out of their hair forever. He found multiple instances of corner cutting in evidence gathering and handling as well as missing interview pages and several completely rewritten and revised interviews. It was sloppy police work at best and felony evidence tampering at worst.

In the end the jury believed the earnest, guileless young attorney over the seasoned and very politically motivated DA and handed down a not guilty verdict to the surprise of everyone, including Jared and his client. So here he was at his official celebration feeling less than successful. It didn’t really feel like winning as much as it did pointing out the other side’s errors and despite wanting the promotion, he felt like he hadn’t really earned it at all. He slipped away and tried to reach his girlfriend, Sandy, but got her voicemail and so he retreated to his new office (with a window!) and sat looking over the Chicago skyline trying to feel a sense of accomplishment.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A few months later Jared was finishing up for the day and delaying his departure as long as he could. Sandy had wasted no time in spending his bonus money on a new condo on the gold coast with the payments they could just barely afford, one that made him feel like he was living in a museum. He was afraid to sit on his own god damned furniture, use the state of the art shower in the marble bath or get a cup of coffee in the high tech and top of the line kitchen. He wasn’t quite sure why they needed a gourmet kitchen since Sandy specialized in making reservations for dinner but he’d been too busy to offer anything more than a token protest. They were also engaged and planning a wedding that summer. In all honesty he didn’t really want to get married, much less to Sandy, but his mom wanted grandchildren and Jared, although a tiger in court, was a pacifist at home and just kind of went along for the ride. Yeah, he thought, my great life kind of sucks.

His desk phone rang just as he was packing up his laptop and he considered not answering but as he was technically still on the clock, sighed, “Padalecki.”

“Mr. Padalecki, I’m sorry to bother you sir, but you have a visitor who insists on seeing you this evening even though he doesn’t have an appointment. I was just getting ready to leave when he walked in. What should I do?” 

Their receptionist, Patricia, had been hired to look good, not make decisions so her question didn’t surprise him. “Who is he? Did he say what he wanted?”

“Hold on, I’ll ask him.” Patricia put him on hold and Jared rolled his eyes. He shouldn’t have answered, but he still would have had to walk out through reception and the front doors. There was nothing stopping whoever this was from just waiting outside. “Sir? He says he needs a lawyer and he only wants you.”

“Have him make an appointment to see me. I’m ready to leave.” Jared hung up the phone and finished packing his computer and the files he was bringing home. He was startled first by shouting and then his door opening.

“I’m sorry sir, he just walked right by me and he wouldn’t stop. Should I call security?” Patricia was practically fluttering her hands and looked like she was about to cry.

“No, Patricia. I’ll see him since he’s apparently hell bent on seeing me tonight. You go home and have a glass of wine.” Jared guided the flustered blonde to his door before turning to study the man who’d decided his needs were more important than anyone else’s that evening.

The intruder was tall but not as tall as Jared. He was well built and well dressed, a better class of client than Jared was used to. “Have a seat Mr.?” Jared gestured to one of the chairs across from his desk.

“Ackles, Jensen Ackles.” The guy had a good grip and rather than take the chair Jared indicated crossed the room and sat on the couch in the small sitting area once they shook hands. “I want to hire you.”

Jared folded himself into one of the small chairs that framed the couch. His visitor had definitely given himself the advantage. “So I understand. What is so urgent that it couldn’t wait? Most people make appointments for this sort of thing.” Ackles flashed him a brilliant smile that extended to his eyes….were those green eyes, shit(!) they were. Wait, he was noticing his eyes? What the fuck?

“Yeah, sorry about that, I hope your girl is okay. I didn’t mean to scare her I just really needed to speak to you tonight. I’m in a spot of trouble well, more of an avalanche of trouble, and I need a really good defense. So here I am.” Jensen sat back in the couch his hands in his lap and his eyes downcast, almost as if he were praying. “I don’t suppose you have anything to drink in here?”

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m sorry I didn’t offer the guy who bullied his way past Patricia and into my office a drink immediately!” Jared was frustrated and really didn’t want anything to do with this Ackles guy, even if he did have the sexiest lips….wait, what? Lips? Shit! “I’ve got scotch, vodka and gin, a few mixers as well.” Jared rose and walked to the small bar in his bookcase (partnership had its privileges!) and poured himself a scotch while he waited to hear from the other man.

“Scotch, neat, is fine. Thanks.” Jensen watched as the younger man poured his drink. He’d seen his face all over TV a few months ago, but the camera didn’t capture the rugged and yet almost innocent features of his face and definitely couldn’t capture his presence.

Jared handed his visitor his drink and resumed his seat. “So you need a defense attorney. What are you accused of?”

“Murder, actually assassination is more accurate. I completely fucked up what should have been an easy kill and someone else took the target out.” Jensen spoke about murder and assassination as if it was something he encountered every day, which gave Jared the chills.

“Mr. Ackles….”

“Jensen, please.”

“Fine, Jensen. You shouldn’t be telling me anything yet. I haven’t agreed to represent you and our conversation isn’t privileged until I take you as a client.”

Jensen sighed and picked up the backpack he had with him and placed it on the coffee table between them. “There’s a hundred G in there. Is that enough for your retainer?”

One hundred thousand dollars…..fucking A, thought Jared as he said out loud, “Yes, that is more than enough for an initial retainer, although most clients write a check.”

“I don’t do documentation. The cash is clean you can take it without compromising your integrity. Are we official now?” Jensen drained his glass and got up to help himself to more of the excellent scotch, he’d just handed the guy a hundred grand and he figured he owed him at least one more drink.

“There is generally a contract, but I’m guessing that’s not the way you work.”

Jensen laughed and flashed his smile again. “I knew you were smart. You got that Waterman guy off and he was guilty as sin. I need your help, are you on board? If your partners need paperwork you can make the contract with Dean Winchester, he’s my alter ego and he’s the one that’s been arrested and charged with the crime.”

“Give me a hundred bucks, we’ll call this a consultation and no, I can’t be compelled to testify to anything we discuss at the consultation. I need to know more before I agree to represent you in court.” Jared ran his hand through his hair and tried to figure out just what he was getting into. “Have you eaten? I can call for pizza. I figure this is going to be a long story.”

It was after ten and they’d managed to devour the pizza as well as much of the scotch by the time Jared felt he had enough information to make a decision on whether or not to represent Jensen (or Dean, fuck this was complicated) in his pending legal action. He was going to have to present the case to his other partners before he could enter a contract with the assassin and convincing the Moore siblings to go along with him on this wasn’t going to be an easy sell.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Jared was paging through his copious notes making sure he hadn’t overlooked anything he’d need for his preliminary research and preparation.

“Sure, can’t promise I’ll answer, but ask away.”

“I don’t want…..I don’t mean this to sound judgmental, but how did you decide, I mean does one decide, to be, do what you do?” Jared watched the other man as he thought about his answer. Every motion he made, he made with purpose, nothing was wasted and he exuded a sense of peace that was incongruous with his profession. The silence between them stretched until Jared was sure Jensen wasn’t going to speak again, before he finally did.

“It’s all I’m good at doing. My father was a chaplin in the army and my family moved constantly from base to base while I was growing up. I never really fit in with the other kids on base or in the towns where we lived and I was a poor student. I’m not dumb I just didn’t want to study. I got high, listened to music and screwed around. My senior year my dad laid down the law and sent me to a military academy. I liked the structure and they taught me practical things as well as book stuff. I fit in and was comfortable having a set of rules to follow for success. It was a no brainer to enlist when I graduated.”

Jensen helped himself to a little more scotch before continuing, “In basic training I discovered I was an inordinately good shot. Beyond phenomenal, I could hit the target just about every time, at any distance and with any obstacles they decided to throw at me. I was sent for more advanced training and that’s how I became an army sniper. I liked it, loved it actually and did my job well. These were bad guys I was taking out, keeping my country safe, helping the civilians sleep at night; at least that what I told myself.” There was another, longer pause as Jensen carefully considered his next words.

“It was all good, until it wasn’t. I was given an assignment to take out the western girlfriend of a suspected Iraqi spy. It was just something to teach him a lesson they said, something to encourage him to choose the right side. She was a civilian, a US citizen actually, and they wanted me to kill her as a ‘lesson’. I couldn’t do it, I refused and they threatened me with everything they could think of including a dishonorable discharge for dereliction of duties and refusal to respond to a direct order. The organization I’d considered my family, my saving grace went ahead and threw me out because I wouldn’t kill an innocent woman. It made me start to question some of my other assignments.”

“Wow, shit Jensen, I…..that’s harsh.” Jared didn’t really know how to respond to Jensen’s story. He believed it was true, the pain in the other man’s eyes was too real to be faked even by the best of actors and he seemed to shrink before him as he spoke, as if he was carrying a burden that had grown too heavy to carry alone. “So, why…..”

“Yeah, why am I still doing this for a living? It’s a fair question but there is no one easy answer, it’s complicated like most things are. I can’t tell you who I’ve worked for or who my targets have been. I can tell you that I’m very particular about the jobs I accept and have never taken out someone who hasn’t deserved it. It’s all I know how to do well and I get paid very, very well for my services. I can sleep at night knowing that I’ve made the world a safer, better place.”

“You can sleep at night knowing that you act as judge, jury and executioner? Most people would find that a bitter pill to swallow.” Jared was now being overly cynical. Surely this was a case of having your cake and eating it too, right?

“Just the executioner, although I’m pretty sure that’s a very small difference in your eyes.”

“And you still maintain you didn’t take the shot at Waterman today, that someone else took him out when you balked.” In all honesty, while he believed in that the law had done its job in the Waterman case, he couldn’t shed a tear that the guy was dead.

“Yes. I told you he was with his children and I didn’t have a clean shot. If I feel I can’t make a clean shot and get away clean, I fold and try at another time. He was supposed to be alone today but the intelligence was bad or I was set up.” Jensen was tired. He hadn’t even tried to explain anything to the cops that had arrested him that morning. He just posted bail and got himself to Jared’s office. His head hurt and he was queasy from the combination of the pizza and booze. “Like I told you, I think I was set up. I want you to defend me and figure out who’s behind this. My life is worth less than nothing if I have worry that every time I take a job that there is someone setting things up to take me down.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you because….” Jared raised his eyebrows in a silent question mark.

“I didn’t think a defense attorney necessarily has to believe his client is not guilty to run a successful defense. You proved that quite well with the Waterman case.”

“No, you are entitled to the best defense your money can buy, even if you are guilty as sin, but I want to know why I should believe you.” Jared had never asked this of any other client, certainly not Waterman and he didn’t really understand why he needed this question answered now. He just knew it was important to him.

Jensen ran a hand through his short, dirty blonde hair leaving it standing in spikes as he considered his answer. He knew, in a visceral and instinctual way, that it was this answer alone that was going to persuade Jared to take his case to trial. “My way of life is different from yours in many ways, but just like you have to conform to the laws of the land in the way you conduct your business, I hold myself to a set of rules, laws if you will, as well. I am a man of integrity and I take pride in my work, even if others find what I do unpleasant, even criminal. I hold myself to a strict code of rules and behaviors. The hit on Waterman was sloppy, amateurish and without…..and was inelegant. I don’t want to go down for something I didn’t do and I don’t want my name associated with something so crudely done.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed, “They’re going to call me all kinds of crazy and I still have to run this by the other partners, but I will take your case. I don’t think I’ve ever had a client be as brutally honest as you’ve been. Let me be perfectly clear here, I don’t approve of your way of life but I can appreciate wanting to be recognized as the best and not wanting someone else to bring down your reputation. Thank you for your honesty. How can I reach you? I’ll speak to the Moores tomorrow and then I’ll have a contract drawn up for Dean Winchester to sign.”

“I’ll call you, once the contract is signed and secure I’ll give you a number you can use to reach me at any time. I imagine we’ll need to meet a number of times before trial. After-hours works best for me given the situation, will that be an issue?”

“I can work with it. Let me show you out.” Jared opened his office door and the other man stopped once he was even with him, definitely invading his personal space and catching his hand in a two handed shake that lasted just a few seconds longer than was customary.

“Thank you. I look forward to spending time…..working with you. I can see myself out.”

Jared watched as the other slipped through the silent suite and out through the reception area. He shook his head as he went back into his own office to organize his notes and finally head for home. Sandy had called more than once while he’d been with Jensen and he answered only a couple of those calls letting her know he was in a critical meeting and would be home as soon as he could. He knew she’d be unhappy but that couldn’t be helped.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

With Moore, Moore and Padalecki officially on board as the defense attorneys of record for Dean Winchester everything else Jared had been working on was passed on to other associates and all he had to contend with was the state vs. Dean Winchester. They had a signed contract, the cash in an escrow account, and had given Jensen a key card that he could use to come and go from the underground garage. He’d eventually have to show up in court, unless Jared’s motion to keep the accused in a separate room with a CCTV feed for his protection was granted, and until then the firm was dedicated to keeping Jensen’s identity a well-guarded secret. All the employees signed non-disclosure documents but no one met with him except Jared. The gag order stipulated by the firm extended even to the partners and Jared was prohibited from talking about his current case even to his fiancé. A hundred thousand dollars bought a lot of privacy and special treatment, along with all of Jared’s time.

“Again? This is the third time this week you’ll be home after ten. I never see you anymore between this new client and my own obligations.” Sandy was in a rage and even though her own obligations were the gym and wedding planning, she refused to change her schedule for ‘some loser criminal’.

“I’m not having the same argument again, Sandy. I’ve told you this case can make or break the firm and we are going all out on research, meetings, motions and trial preparation. That’s all I can tell you and it isn’t like you didn’t know what you were getting with a defense attorney as a mate. I worked at least this hard on Waterman, if not harder.” Jared sighed and pushed his hair back off his face willing Sandy to finally ‘get it’ and get over her fit. Jensen would be there in about fifteen minutes to go over the things their research department had turned up while searching for someone with the skill and desire to wreck Jensen’s business as well as his life.

“Yeah,” she whined, “but that was before you were a partner. I thought you’d have more regular hours once they promoted you. I get bored and lonely waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry, baby. There’s nothing I can do about it. This is my job and to do it well I have to put in the necessary time and sometimes that means working late.” Jared was trying his damnedest to keep the irritation he was feeling out of his voice. “You know the client comes first, especially those who can afford the billable hours. I never pretended otherwise.”

“Fine, Jared, whatever. I’ll spend the evening alone, again and you, you can sleep alone when you get home. I’ll make up the guest room.” Sandy disconnected before he could reply and he just stared at the receiver in his hand like it had grown a head.

“Trouble at home?” 

Jared’s head snapped up and saw Jensen lounging against his open door. “Yeah, no…..I guess so. Come on in.”

“Door was open, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Jensen sat the conference table.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Something to drink?” Jared motioned to his bar.

“Just water if you’ve got it in here, don’t go to any trouble, I figure I’ll need to keep a clear head to keep up with you guys.” Jensen accepted the bottled water Jared handed him as he sat at the table.

“The paralegals, researchers and investigators have been busy. I’m sorry to say that there are more than a few people that have crossed your path with the skill and connections to pull off a good frame job on you.” Jared opened the folder in front of him and began laying out photos. “I figure all these are your work,” he indicated the first five photos, “and these others are possibly yours. I have had our guys background checking these ten ‘suspicious deaths’ looking for any kind of overlap. I know you didn’t want to reveal your jobs or your employers but can you eliminate at least a couple of these without compromising yourself?” 

Jensen sat back and studied the photo array before him. Jared’s research team was good. The five they’d identified as his work, were indeed his work and of the other five two of them were his. There were still three more they hadn’t identified and he wondered if he wasn’t as good as he thought he was or if Jared and his staff were just that much better. He got up and walked to the windows and stared out at the city while he thought through how much he could trust Jared and the firm.

The young attorney removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves as he watched his client pace at the window. The man moved with the inherent grace of a cat, all rippling muscles…..wait, huh? What was wrong with him! Still, the guy moved well, even as heavily muscled as he was…fuck, there he went again. Jared looked back down at his folders determined to not watch his client stalking and drinking from his water bottle….right, great job not noticing.

Jensen finally returned to the table and picked up the three jobs that weren’t his and turned them face down. “Good job. The rest are mine. Am I that sloppy?”

“No, not at all.” Jared continued to stare down at the paper in front of him so he didn’t have to meet Jensen’s green eyed gaze. “I narrowed the search parameters based on some of the things you told me at our first meeting. No one without that introduction would have done nearly as well. You are actually very slick and you’ll be pleased to know that the cops in the various places these went down have no clue other than that the jobs were professional.”

“That’s a relief. I got kind of worried when I saw these guys looking up at me.” Jensen smiled shyly at his attorney who was really attractive in a kind ‘cute puppy dog’ kind of way mixed with straight up sex appeal. Jensen knew he was engaged, but wondered if he’d mess around a little bit on the side. From what he’d heard when he arrived, there was some trouble in paradise. He sighed. It was probably against the lawyer laws to have sex with your client, not that Jensen gave a shit about the lawyer laws, but he knew his lawyer would. Which was just too fucking bad - Jensen had already had a couple of fantasies that involved Jared bent over his desk. He was just the type that appealed to him, big, young, in great shape and smart. Jensen wanted him more than he’d wanted anyone in the last few years.

The silence was starting to get to Jared and he got up to get more water, just to do something. “You hungry? We could order in.” He noticed the concerned expression on his clients face. “The food doesn’t go on your bill.”

Jensen laughed at that, of all the fucking things he could have been thinking, who was paying for dinner was at the very bottom of the list. “You’re really kind of funny and yeah, I’m hungry. How about Thai?”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A few weeks later Jared left the county courthouse and headed home in a foul mood. They’d met with the DA and the judge to hear his rulings on their pre-trial motions. The judge upheld several motions to bar certain pieces of evidence where the chain of custody was questionable but denied Jared’s motion to keep his client out of open court. The judge felt that there wasn’t enough evidence proving that appearing in court would be hazardous to his client. A trial date was set for eight weeks from that day with both sides agreeing that they could have their cases ready by that date. Jared could have walked into court the next day, but still had his investigators trying to work out who was behind the frame. Identifying the guilty party would completely exonerate Jensen and eliminate the need for him appearing anywhere in public in either persona.

To top off his craptastic day he’d caught himself sketching a small portrait of Jensen in the margins of one of the documents. He’d be able to white out the sketch before turning the document in for copying and filing but it further confused him which just pissed him off. When he finally made it home, he felt defeated and certain he’d never be able to prove Jensen was set up or failing that, that he couldn’t have made the fatal shot.

“Sandy? Honey, I’m home.” He figured she’d be happy for a change since he was home before five. “Baby? Where are you?” He put his coat in the closet and loosened his tie as he worked his way through their condo. By the time he reached their bedroom he didn’t really need to read the note on the bed to know she was gone. The place felt as empty and lifeless as it usually looked. He wanted to sit on the bed and cry but had work to do. First though he was going to work out, that would help alleviate some of his anger.

He pulled his sweaty t-shirt off as he walked through the door, throwing it defiantly on the couch as he walked to the kitchen and downed a couple of glasses of water before grabbing a beer. Her note was on the counter where he’d left it earlier and he felt a combination of sickness and relief as he reread her words. At least he could get rid of the mausoleum they’d been living in and find a place where he could be himself again, and even if that meant he’d be lonely it was better than the tension that had become the status quo since he’d gotten his promotion.

The knock on the door startled him. Figuring it was one of his neighbors he opened the door without checking through the peephole or securing the chain. He never did figure out who was more surprised, he or Jensen as he stood before him shirtless and sweating.

Fuck me! Jensen thought he’s going to kill me. “Um, hey. Am I interrupting something? I called but got your voicemail.”

It took Jared a long minute to find the words he needed to respond. “Yeah, um, hey. No, I just got back from the gym.” As if he couldn’t tell Padalecki, you moron, “Come on in. Can I get you a drink?”

“Nice place. Didn’t figure you for a gold coast kind of guy, figured you’re more Lakeview or Wicker Park. Scotch neat if you’ve got it?” Jensen made a show of looking at the view but was really watching Jared’s reflection as he went about getting his drink. Shit, the guy was ripped, and fuck me if I don’t want to lick him clean, he thought while trying to keep his dick under control. He returned to the kitchen as Jared put a glass down on the island for him. “I thought I’d hear from you after you met with the judge today. I got worried, tried to reach you and well, here I am. Sorry for intruding on you at home.” Jensen tossed back at least half the booze in his glass.

“I should have called you, I meant to call you. It hasn’t been the best day of my life and I headed to the gym to kind of work out my aggression.” Jared pushed the note toward the other man.

It didn’t take Jensen long to read the four terse lines that made up the note. “I’m so sorry, Jared. I feel like this is my fault.” He reached out to hand the note back and their left hands made contact and didn’t pull back. Jensen looked at the other man unsure exactly what was happening and whether or not he should pull his hand away. In the end, he decided Jared could break the contact when he got uncomfortable with it and continued, “I know you’ve been putting in a ton of overtime on my case and my insistence on meeting in the evening probably hasn’t helped things.”

Jared looked down at their hands, they weren’t quite holding hands, but Jensen’s was definitely resting on his and he kind of liked the contact, especially with as vulnerable as he was feeling at that moment. The touch of another person seemed to help ground him and he found that he was unwilling to pull away, yet. “I think it was inevitable even if we hadn’t taken your case. She never really understood the commitment a defense firm makes to their clients. Sandy thought that once I made partner I’d sit in an office and I don’t know, do nothing, jack off, or who knows? She liked the salary, but apparently didn’t like me well enough to stick around.” Jared finished his beer and broke away to get another. He brought the scotch to the island as well and topped off Jensen’s drink.

He took a sip of his beer. “The relationship that develops between a defense attorney and his client is almost adulterous in nature. It becomes all consuming, especially in the early stages of the case where there are daily meetings with, well, everyone. Good prep at the discovery and motions stages can make or break a defense and Sandy just never really understood that a good trial lawyer doesn’t just pray for a good outcome; that they work their asses off to ensure the client gets the best defense we can provide.” Jared was surprised to find that he was stroking Jensen’s thumb while he was talking and tried to remember that he was heterosexual, or was he really? and did it matter?

If Jared was being perfectly honest with himself he’d have to admit that he’d begun thinking about Jensen at the oddest times and not just about his defense strategy. What the fuck was happening to him? This was his client and he was, well a he! But here he was still gently rubbing his thumb against Jensen’s and the other man didn’t appear conflicted at all. In fact when Jared moved to pull his hand back, Jensen tightened his hold on his hand and pulled him in toward him in order to brush a whisper of a kiss against his mouth. Before Jensen could pull back Jared found his other hand behind his head as he kissed back. This kiss was not a whisper, but a shout. An urgent and needy shout for more contact. Jared felt Jensen’s mouth open slightly at the pressure of his lips and he ran his tongue over the perfect lips that he’d drawn earlier that day.

Jensen broke the kiss with a groan of distress. He wanted Jared very badly, but wasn’t the kind of douchy prick who would take advantage of someone they were attracted to when that person was hurting and vulnerable. Yeah, that brief taste confirmed he wanted more, but it didn’t have to be now. Jared needed a friend right now, not more confusion and Jensen was strong enough for both of them. He ran a hand through Jared’s sweaty hair before completely stepping back.

“I’m not sorry that happened, but I am sorry it happened at a time when, well,” Jensen bit at his lower lip. Jared had seen him do that any number of times and knew it meant he was trying to find the right words, “it shouldn’t have happened when you’re so, so,” he bit at his lip again, “so hurt. I’m sorry you’re hurting and I can be a better friend than that if you’ll let me.” Jensen drained his glass and poured himself another couple fingers of scotch.

“I feel like I should be apologizing. You’re my client and if anyone was out of line, it was me. I’ll straight up confess I don’t know what the hell is going on with me right now, but it shouldn’t be your problem. You’re paying me to solve yours.” Jared shook his head, “I’ll be right back.” He went to their, his, bedroom and grabbed an old sweatshirt from his days at Stanford Law and pulled it on before returning to the kitchen. He also grabbed his briefcase and laptop from where he’d left them at the door.

Jensen was both sorry and not sorry that Jared returned clothed, but thought the red sweatshirt suited him and made a mental note to make sure he got him a red cashmere sweater for Christmas, even if he was celebrating the holiday in the slammer. “You gonna be okay? We can talk about her if you want. You can even charge billable hours for it.” Jensen grinned at his friend hoping he hadn’t gone too far and that Jared would smile at his stupid joke.

“Cute, let’s get the business out of the way and if you’re still interested I can fill you in on my tale of woe, but you’re not obligated in any way to listen,” Jared smiled as he set up his laptop, pulled out the court documents (minus the one he’d drawn on) and put them in order before looking at his friend again. “So here’s how it went in chambers today….”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

They were together almost constantly as the weeks passed and the trial drew closer. There was always something that needed to be worked out, questions and answers to be rehearsed and not just with Jensen since Jared was trying very hard to not have to put him on the stand. The prosecution could call him, but he wouldn’t have to testify under the fifth-amendment clause against self-incrimination. There were other expert witnesses that Jared had found to testify to regarding the angle of the shot, distance, wind speed and other factors which would rule out Jensen as the shooter and he did have to depose and rehearse with those people. He worried though that even if he was able to prove Jensen couldn’t have made the kill shot that he’d have by default proven to the jury that Jensen took the contract, planned the hit and although he didn’t follow through, they could potentially find him guilty of attempted murder. That was a felony with a 15 year minimum sentence. Their best chance lay with finding the actual shooter and avoiding a trial at all. The DA would have to re-file charges and with another high profile trial on his plate could decide to not bother with charging Jensen with the attempt. It kept Jared up at night.

The trial wasn’t the only thing on Jared’s mind. He found his thoughts going more and more to the enigmatic Jensen Ackles, even when he wasn’t thinking about the trial. Jared really liked spending time with him, especially when they were able to set the trial prep aside and just chill together. Jared liked it a lot. In fact, he found that he barely missed Sandy’s presence which should have been disturbing considering he’d been planning to marry her, but was really just a non-issue. Jensen was intelligent, smart, funny and so freaking unnaturally good looking that Jared found himself wondering just how different sex would be with him. Sex with Jensen was his new reoccurring masturbatory fantasy and he’d yet to decide whether or not he wanted to move to the next step. It was his move - Jensen had made that very clear. He’d also made it clear that he wasn’t going to turn him down.

“Hey, Jay, did you hear me? I asked if you were ready for another.” Jensen stood in front of Jared nodding toward his empty beer.

“Um, yeah, I guess I am.” Jared shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and bring him back to the present.

Jensen returned to the den with the beer and sat back on the couch, pausing the game neither one had been paying attention to. “What’s going on in your head? You’re not usually quite this distracted. I know the trial’s coming up quickly, but this feels different.”

“Yeah, about that….it is on my mind, all the time. Jensen, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to get you off unless we find the other shooter. Everyone, everyone wants to put someone away for Waterman’s shooting even though the guy was a class A douche who was guilty as hell. That case haunts me.”

“Look Jared, I know it’s wrong for me to be convicted for this kill, but it’s not like I’m not guilty of others. I figure it was just a matter of time and averages before I got caught. I don’t want to serve time, but given my choice of career, I think it was probably inevitable and I made my peace with it years ago. Of course that was…..” Jensen averted his eyes and looked out over the Chicago skyline that was just visible through the sheer den curtains. “It doesn’t matter…. and you ran a phenomenal defense for Waterman. You deserve every accolade you received.”

“It’s not just that.” Jared didn’t know how to continue. If Jensen was a girl he’d have kissed him by now. Hell, they’d have fucked by now and gods knew he wanted to.

Jensen moved closer to the other man and put a hand on his arm, gently squeezing. “Tell me, Jay, I can take it.”

“It’s…..it’s….” Jared turned slightly on the couch, put one large hand on Jensen’s shoulder and lowered his mouth, brushing lightly against the lips that had been driving him crazy. It wasn’t enough and he pressed forward applying more pressure as he kissed the mouth under his open and ran his tongue over Jensen’s bottom lip. He drew back slightly, “It’s this, it’s you I….” Jared lowered his mouth again as Jensen adjusted the angle of his head and he slipped his tongue into Jensen’s mouth with a moan of repressed pleasure. He tasted like the beer they’d been drinking, but better and Jared couldn’t believe how right it felt, how perfect.

While not completely surprised by the kiss, it still caught Jensen slightly off guard and he nearly came at the first touch of Jared’s lips against his. He’d wanted his lawyer almost from the moment he saw him and spent half the time they were together reminding himself the guy was recovering from a broken engagement, hadn’t considered himself anything by heterosexual before Jensen lost control and kissed him the first time and hey, contract killer here. He had almost convinced himself that nothing would ever happen, that while Jared would never hold his slip against him, he wasn’t interested in pursuing any kind of relationship, especially not with his male client. “Jared.” The name was a sigh, and Jensen moved forward, tangled one hand in Jared’s hair pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss.

Jared pulled away first, just far enough that he could look into the other’s eyes. He knew his own had to be dark, almost stormy with the lust that was coursing through him and the blown pupils he was staring into indicted the same. Jared laughed slightly, “I’m a lawyer, I should never run out of words, but I’m…..speechless.” He moved his hand so it was cradling Jensen’s jaw and rubbed his thumb against the sharp cheekbone. Not speaking, not moving, just being.

“Talking’s overrated.” Jensen moved even closer and angled the taller man so that he was sprawled against the arm of the couch as he moved himself up between Jared’s legs and continued to kiss him. Eventually moving from his mouth and kissing his way down his neck, pleased with the sounds he was able to wring from man under him. He felt Jared’s hands cupping his ass and pulling him even closer, close enough that he could feel Jay’s hard cock rubbing against his through their jeans. Again Jensen had to talk himself out of coming too soon; Jared was just too, too much. “Can I take this off?” Jensen had both of his hands on the hem of Jared’s t-shirt.

Once he had permission the shirt was flung somewhere across the room and he continued his assault on the skin under his lips. Biting, licking and kissing his way across the broad chest that had been bared for him. Jensen stopped every so often and looked up, waiting for Jared to say stop and receiving only encouragement in the form of grunts and whispered curses.

Jared’s thoughts had fractured into a thousand, no maybe one hundred thousand shards as he watched Jensen, his client, kissing his way down his body, making him writhe and moan and want more. He knew it was wrong, not just the same sex thing, he could live with that. This was his client, shit, it felt good though, okay he thought, I can turn the case over to one of the Moores. No, they’re not up to that kind of defense. Fuck, what is he doing now. Gods, please don’t stop that, but you should stop that. Fuck I’ve wanted you, this. Conflicted was an understatement, but he plucked at Jensen’s shirt until it joined his on the floor.

The first touch of Jared’s hands against his skin almost sent Jensen off again and he panted to keep himself in control as the large, but very gentle hands caressed him from the waistband of his pants to his collarbones and back down. He was all gooseflesh and almost shivering from the contact. “Please, kiss me. Need to….want to feel your mouth on me.” Jensen closed his eyes and threw his head back at the first touch of lips and tongue on the skin covering his belly. “Yes, that, use your teeth too.” One hand was once again tangled in Jared’s hair as he held his mouth to his body the other was caressing his back and urging him on.

It didn’t take Jared very long to realize that he could be a little rougher with Jensen than he’d ever been with a woman. That he wanted, needed to feel his fingers digging into his hip and arm as he pulled him closer and bit at his nipples before soothing them with his tongue. Jensen smelled like sex, beer and something exotic, maybe sandalwood that mixed with whatever he used as shampoo and was acting like an aphrodisiac to Jared’s heightened senses. He moved his mouth to Jensen’s neck and bit and sucked at it until there was a red mark, which he immediately apologized for.

“No, Jay, it’s all good. Want to wear your mark, wanted to for a while now.” Jensen wanted to let his friend know they could stop whenever he felt uncomfortable but didn’t want to come off as all motherly or anything. “Can I…will you….I….I want to suck you, okay?” He hoped that didn’t sound too weird or condescending. 

“Yeah, please, whatever you want…..I um,” Jared figured he knew he’d never been with another man, but still felt like maybe he should say something so he didn’t look like an idiot at some crucial point or something. Fuck, he thought, sex is complicated.

“I’ve got you Jay, no worries. You are so, so very incredible. I’ll take good care of you, gonna make you feel so good.” Jensen continued with a string of encouragements as he pulled Jared up and got to his knees in front of him before working to open his belt and jeans. “I’ll take such good care of you, promise. Just relax, Jay and let me take from here.” Jensen worked the jeans down and nuzzled at the hard line of Jared’s already granite hard cock through his briefs using both his lips and his nose to stimulate it further before he released the monster from its confines. “I figured you’d be big all over,” Jensen smirked up at the other man before getting down to work.

Watching Jensen with his dick in his mouth was unbelievably sexy and Jared struggled to keep from coming too quickly even though he wanted to, so much. Instead he concentrated on not thrusting into the other man’s mouth when he took nearly his whole length into his mouth and throat, it felt like heaven and he found himself whining each time Jensen drew back to lick at his crown and slit.

Pausing to look up at the other man, Jensen smiled at the closed eyes and open panting mouth. He was pleased with Jared’s reaction and reached into his own pants to readjust his own aching cock before getting back to sucking Jared to his release. He kept his own eyes open and watched to see what Jay liked best and then concentrated on giving him exactly what he wanted.

“Gonna…..gonna come, Jensen.” Jared had known as his orgasm built this time that he wasn’t going to be able to stop it, that this time he was all in. It built from the base of his spine and worked through his belly and through his balls. “Gonna…..” and he was there and Jensen still had his mouth on him, drinking everything he pumped out. So hot, he thought, the guy is so fucking hot.

Jensen sucked at Jared’s cock gently as he worked him through his orgasm. He’d tasted as sweet as he’d thought he would, with just the right amount of salty bitterness to keep him from being cloying. Jensen wanted more and kissed the tip as it slipped from his mouth.

“I…um….wow….um….yeah. Best blow job, ever.” Jared’s eyes were closed again and he was still reeling from the strength of his release. He’d gotten himself off just that morning so was kind of surprised at how hard he’d come, but then…..Jensen. Used to quid pro quo in the court room, Jared was aware that he’d need to get Jensen off at least as well and was more than willing, but worried he’d screw it up, cuz you know, virgin. “I….I’ll….”

“Relax Jay.” Jensen had pulled the coffee table forward and was sitting on it across from Jared’s limp, blissed out body. “No hurry and no need if you’d rather not.” Jensen rested his hands lightly on the bare legs in front of him. Jared tried to protest but Jensen shsh’ed him, “Relax. The best blow job ever needs to be savored a bit,” Jensen smirked at Jared’s half open eyes. “I’ll go get us something a little stronger to drink, you just rest.” He trailed his hand up the other’s bare chest and through his sweaty hair as he left the room.

Fuck me, Jared thought, I’m in so much trouble. He wanted more and the guy was his client. He was breaking just about every rule in the book, but as he watched Jensen return with the scotch he preferred, he decided he’d at least try to put the rules aside, just this once.

“Thanks.” Jared accepted the glass and raised it in a silent toast before tossing half of it back and grimacing slightly as it burned its way down his throat. He was still naked and his limbs felt heavy and he wondered what Jensen would taste like, what he would sound like. His dick woke up and tried to rally as he worked the logistics out in his head….because, you know, lawyer. He almost wished he’d taken up the few guys in law school who’d hit on him just so he wouldn’t feel like such a novice, but after looking at Jensen again decided he’d been worth the wait.

Jared sat forward and set his glass on the table before pulling his briefs back up and turning to Jensen, “Will you let me try? I take instruction well.” He ran his fingers lightly down Jensen’s still bare chest raising goose bumps as he did, causing the other man to make a sound that combined the best of a moan and laughter.

“Fuck yeah, I just didn’t want you to feel any pressure.” Jensen sat forward and caught Jared’s face between his hands as he sank to his knees and kissed him long and hard as he worked his belt and jeans open. He pulled back slightly and looked into the amazing color changing eyes in front of him. “Take your time.”

Jared took control of the next deep kiss and moved almost regretfully from Jen’s mouth and worked his way down to his already hard nipples, teasing them with his teeth and tongue before moving lower. He tried to cover every inch of the flesh in front of him with licks, bites and kisses pleased that Jensen was breathing a little harder.

“Touch me, Jared.” Jensen sighed as his hips thrust up trying to find anything to rub his cock against. “Please.” He raised his hips to help Jared get his jeans and boxers down, relishing the feel of the cool leather on his ass while spreading his legs wider.

“God Jensen, you are so…..” Jared found himself again without words to describe the man displayed in wanton abandon before him so he ran one of his index fingers along the vein on the underside of his cock, collected the pre-come glistening at the tip and licked it off his finger. 

This caused Jensen to thrust upwards again. “Please….”

Jared licked his hand and wrapped it around the other man’s cock thinking it couldn’t be that much different from touching himself, but he was wrong, it was different, it was better and he stroked the cock in his hand a few times before he decided he couldn’t put it off any longer. He lowered his mouth and drew just the tip of the cock in his hand into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

“Yes, yes, that’s good.” Jensen had his eyes open watching his lawyer as he drew his cock into his mouth for the first time. It was unbelievably sexy and he had to redirect his thoughts so he didn’t come immediately. “You’re perfect Jay, and you look so good with my cock in your mouth, so hot.” He moved one of his hands to Jared’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly in support. 

Encouraged by Jensen’s words and moans Jared took even more of his cock into his mouth sucking as he pulled off and swirling his tongue as he took him even deeper in his mouth. He was surprised to find that it didn’t feel weird or wrong at all and that he liked the sounds Jen was making as he worked his cock in and out, even if it was less than expertly done. He knew he liked it when Sandy had played with his balls when she went down on him so he began to gently massage the almost smooth balls with his other hand not breaking his rhythm.

“Yes, yes, god Jared yes.” It was taking everything Jensen had to not thrust into the mouth on his cock but he knew from his own early experience that that could be uncomfortable so fought to keep his thrusts small or non-existent, although he wanted nothing more than to fuck into the pretty mouth on his cock until he came. “Doing great, you feel so good,” he moaned and rolled his hips, his control slipping just slightly.

Jared released the pressure he’d had at the base of Jensen’s cock and took it in as far as he could without gagging. He knew he could probably get a little more in if he worked at it but was more worried about keeping his teeth out of the way and sucking hard enough to keep getting the small thrusts and loud moans out of the man in front of him.

“I’m gonna come, you can pull off.” Jensen was surprised he could remember to speak, the younger man was doing a great job on his first try and he kept getting carried away by the sensation. “It’s okay, really.” He was able to pull himself out as his orgasm hit and splattered the bare chest in front of him as well as his hand and legs. “Kiss me?”

Smiling Jared captured the swollen lips with his own and kissed him slowly, deeply and thoroughly, breaking only to angle the other’s head so he could kiss him even more deeply. He had loved watching him come and had had every intention of swallowing but was kind of glad Jensen had made the decision for him. Watching was hot and he knew he’d be replaying that in frequent rotation when he was alone. 

Jensen ran his hand over Jared’s chest collecting as much of his release as he could and pulled out of the kiss to lick it off of his hand, his eyes locked with Jared’s while he licked his hand clean. He then kissed the other man.

“You taste good,” Jared wasn’t too surprised. He’d tasted his own come more than once and had found it tasted neither bad nor good. He continued kissing Jensen until the taste was gone and placed a final gentle kiss on his mouth before standing up and grabbing the box of tissues off the desk to finish cleaning them both off. He was sleepy. Good sex and good booze always did that. He pulled his jeans on and watched as Jensen did the same. They both yawned and then laughed.

“Nothing wrong with a little nap.” Jensen yawned again. “One of the best things about guys is that you’re usually both ready to sleep after.” He lay down on the expansive sectional and patted the space next to him, “There’s room unless you’d rather not.”

It took Jared less than a couple of seconds to join him on the couch. He lay on his back and Jensen kind of sprawled over him, head on his shoulder and leg thrown over his. He was just able to reach the quilt that was on the back of the couch and covered them before he drifted off. Content for the first time since Sandy had left.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The trial had been continued more than once before it was set to finally start and was a media circus. Jared had made special arrangements for Jensen to be able to come and go from the underground parking structure as long as he was accompanied by his attorney. Although he was on full view in the courtroom everyday he was trying his best to minimize the amount of media exposure his client faced. Once the prosecution rested its case Jared called for a dismissal of all charges based on the fact that the DA hadn’t proven his prima fascia case, but was overruled by the judge and was prepared to present his case beginning the next day.

“So what do you think my chances are?” Jensen was sitting at the kitchen counter with a beer and chopping vegetables for the stir fry Jared was making.

“I think we have a strong case and I’m pretty confident. The prosecution’s case against you is weak and my call for a dismissal of the case wasn’t just for form’s sake. I thought there was a pretty good chance the judge would agree, but it is a tough call for an elected official to make on a high profile case.” Jared was sautéing shrimp and chicken as he talked. “Our experts are the best your money can buy and I’ve worked with them on their testimony and they’ll be hard to break. I still wish we’d been able to identify the other shooter.”

“So, in non-lawyer terms that means what?” Jensen grinned at his attorney/boyfriend and waited for him to dumb it down a bit.

“I know you know perfectly well what I meant,” Jared rolled his eyes at the other man, “but just this once because I know you’re nervous I’ll let you get away with that ‘I don’t understand bullshit’. It means that I think we have a 75% chance of getting a not-guilty verdict and an even larger chance of a hung jury with the possibility of a retrial. I don’t think the DA would retry the same case, he’d be stupid to unless he had new information to present. Instead he’ll go after you for attempted murder which I think we’d be able to deal down to a lesser crime, maybe even a misdemeanor.”

“So I’d probably do time,” Jensen was resigned to this, but had hoped it could be avoided.

Jared moved the shrimp and chicken to a bowl and reached for the veggies Jensen had prepared, “Fire me.”

“I’m not going to fire you, you’re my best shot. I’ve known for years that I could end up in prison.” Jensen snorted as he finished his beer.

“Seriously, fire me. It has to be official. I want to tell you a few things that as your attorney of record I can’t do legally, so fire me, you can re-hire me later. We’ll just have to have a few signed documents on file regarding the dismissal of services in case it comes around to bite me in the ass.”

Jensen sighed. He knew the law was complicated and that his relationship with his attorney made it more so, but sometimes it just seemed stupid and arbitrary, “Fine, you’re fired as of this minute.”

After turning off the burner Jared made a note of the time and date on a letter he’d had prepared earlier knowing he might have to step out of the case at some point to offer advice as a friend rather than attorney of record and had Jensen sign it.

“Okay, so here’s the deal. Once the trial ends, regardless of the outcome, I’ll escort you to the parking garage, as required. You are going to knock me unconscious and take my car. Then make yourself scarce while I deal with the fall out. You won’t be able to be seen in Chicago or probably the US for a while. South America would be your best bet, Venezuela or Brazil. You could get lost in either place easily enough. This is assuming you have funds that are both secret and protected. I figure you’ve already got more than one ID.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought haven’t you?” Jensen was impressed by the way Jared’s brain worked and so close to falling in love with the guy that it hurt him to think of having to leave. “What if I don’t want to leave?”

“I can’t make you do anything, but I don’t want to see you convicted and sentenced for anything. I’m going to have our investigators keep looking for the other guy, but if I know you’re free somewhere I’ll feel like I did all I could for you.” Jared walked around the counter and pulled Jensen into his arms. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you, but the thought of you in any prison just destroys me.”

Jensen pulled him forward and kissed his mouth open. He loved the way Jared responded to him and how their relationship, and it was a relationship, had grown and he knew he’d leave if only to keep from hurting him. “Fine, I’ll go if I have to, but on one condition.”

“What’s that?” He stopped long enough to get the words out and went back to returning Jensen’s kisses.

“When things calm down and the next case takes the DA’s attention you leave here and join me. Please at least think about it. I don’t really want to spend forever without you.” Jensen ran his fingers through his lawyer’s hair and tucked it behind his ears. “I don’t want to do it without you. If after some time you decide you’re not happy I won’t keep you from whatever you want to do, but I want…I need you to promise to try.” 

“Yes, I will. I’ll find you.” Jared tried to capture the other for another kiss but he pulled away.

“You can think about it, don’t answer now. I know I’m asking a lot of you.”

Jared tightened his embrace. “I don’t have to. If you didn’t mean everything to me I wouldn’t have suggested you beat me up and leave.” They held the embrace long enough to cement their commitment to the plan. “You can re-hire me now, if you want to.”

Jensen laughed and signed the other page that had been time stamped and dated. They finished dinner and got back to trial prep  
.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The trial ended in a hung jury after fourteen days of deliberation. The courtroom exploded as the foreman announced that the jury could not come to agreement on the charges. Jared escorted Jensen out of the courtroom while things were still in confusion and kissed him before he had him knock him out and take his car.

Later that night there was a knock at his door while Jared was icing his bruised jaw and already missing Jensen’s presence. He wasn’t expecting anyone and was both furious and pleasantly surprised to see Jensen standing at his door. He pulled him inside and shut the door quickly, “What are you doing here? You need to get out of town. I don’t think they’re looking for you yet, but easier to leave before they are. I was ‘too confused’ to press any charges today and I’ll conveniently forget tomorrow and the next day.”

Jensen pulled him into an embrace and placed a gentle kiss on his bruised jaw. “I didn’t hurt you too badly did I? I came to make sure you were all right and……and one more night? I have to leave before dawn, but I need you one more night.” Jensen was kissing Jared gently, worried about the bruise as he backed him down the hall to the bedroom. “Want to be with you, in you once more…..already miss you.”

“Yes, yes, gods yes.” Jared had his shirt off before they even made it to the bedroom and was fumbling with Jensen’s as the back of his legs hit the bed. 

Jensen had them both stripped naked before Jared even had time to register the fact and he was pushing Jared onto the bed even as he reached into the nightstand to grab the lube and condoms they kept there. “You were so strong through the whole trial, Jay. I loved seeing you all dressed up in your lawyer suits with your hair slicked back, going after the witnesses like a shark.” Jensen proceeded to kiss, bite and suck at Jared’s neck stopping only long enough to get the next word out, “Turned me on every day and I knew you’d be able to get me off – literally and figuratively,” he laughed into his boyfriend’s ear while nipping away at it and moving enough to keep their cock’s slicked up and rubbing against each other. “Mine, mine, mine.” 

Jensen continued to leave marks across Jared’s upper arms, chest and belly while all the time moving lower. He was careful, there were none that could be seen when Jared was dressed for work but he wanted his boyfriend to think of him every time he was naked for a while after he left. “Mark me back, Jay. Give me something to remember you by.”

Jared remained amazed that this sexy creature, this beautiful man wanted him. He’d long since stopped feeling unsure of himself so and could give as good as he was getting but was sure once Jensen had taken off that he’d be gone without a second thought. “Can’t believe you’re here Jen, so happy to see you.” Jared returned every kiss and bite with one of his own. “Thought…..never mind what I thought, so glad….” His words were cut off by Jensen taking possession of his mouth once again and his hips bucked up against his belly as he moaned into his mouth.

“That’s it Jay, relax and let me take care of you. You know I can make you feel so good,” Jensen teased at Jared’s already reddened lips as he slicked up his fingers and began to work the first one first across Jared’s hole and then pressing it forward, the muscles not nearly as tight as when he first fucked him, but still tight enough to make Jensen gasp as he worked past the first ring of muscle, his cock jumping and leaking slick as it slid against Jared’s. “So good, Jay, you feel so good. Love opening you, love being inside you. So hot, so tight, so…..mine.”

And Jared loved being opened, this had initially surprised him, but the act was so intimate, so loving and so intense that it was easily his new favorite part of the act, of fucking? Or is it lovemaking, he thought as Jensen worked a second finger into him gently. “Yes, yes, Jen. You feel so good.”

“That’s it Jay, relax and let me in, let me open you. Just for me.” He knew Jared liked being opened and he took his time with it, stroking across his prostate as many times as he could. One day he promised himself he’d make him come just on his fingers, he knew he could and he loved the way Jared gave up control to him, trusting him to prep him and get him off without thinking twice about it. His own cock jumped again, more than ready to be lodged inside Jared’s tight ass. He worked his hand between them and tried to wrap around both their cocks like Jared could and did his best to rub them together until Jared took over.

“I think you’re ready for me Jay. You want me to fuck you baby? Wanna come on my cock for me?” Jared nodded his assent and Jensen withdrew his fingers slowly, making sure to brush his prostate once more, loving the way Jared looked spread out under him his ass open and begging to be fucked. He stopped and stared, making sure he memorized every detail so he could call it up at will while they were apart.

Jared was wiggling his ass, impatiently waiting for Jensen to get on with it already. He was almost embarrassed by the needy, whiney sounds he was making, almost….. Jared gasped as the head of Jensen’s cock started to breech the first set of muscles. He felt so good.

“You doing okay, Jay?” Jensen was still asking this at various times even though he pretty much knew how much Jared could take and when to pull back a little just by watching the expressions on his face. “You feel so, so good.” He worked himself in farther and began to pull back a bit before each forward thrust. Just hard enough to move and gentle enough to stimulate rather than hurt. He loved the sounds Jared made and loved the sight of his cock disappearing into him.

Once he was fully seated he stayed still, letting Jared’s body get used to him and using the time to kiss him again, licking into his mouth and touching every surface he could reach before pulling his tongue back to tease at his lips. Judging Jared’s readiness by his responses to his kisses he started to pull out slowly, making sure to drag against his prostate. He was rewarded for his efforts by a rise in the pitch of Jay’s moans.

“Come on, Jen, please. I’m ready, I can take it.” Jared knew he was pathetic, begging like the big cock slut he was, but his second new favorite thing was being filled by Jensen and feeling him thrust into him knowing that he was the one driving Jen nuts and bringing him to his orgasm. “Fuck me, Jen.”

That was all the encouragement Jensen needed to begin thrusting in and out of his boyfriend who was spread out so nicely for him. He moved Jared’s legs to his shoulders and thrust a little deeper making sure he was angled to hit his prostate on every stroke. Judging from the sounds he was making, it wouldn’t be long and that was good, because Jensen didn’t think he’d last all that long either. He wanted to spend all night buried inside Jared, and would if he could.

Jared was close and knew he wouldn’t last long at all. Jensen was hitting his prostate with every stroke and he could feel his orgasm building with each thrust. He was pretty sure he could come untouched but reached between them to grab his cock and once he’d spread some of the slick that had pooled on his stomach on the achingly hard organ and began to jack himself in time with Jensen’s thrusts. Three thrusts later and he came, his release coating his hands, both their chests and bellies.

When Jared’s orgasm hit, Jensen felt his muscles grab on to him and clamp down. One final thrust and Jensen was coming as well. “So good Jared, you make me feel so good. Love this, love…..” Jensen started kissing Jared again, deeply and slowly while they both worked through their respective orgasms. The calm that followed orgasm making both of them feel sated and heavy. Jensen reluctantly eased himself out of Jared and took care of the condom before returning to bed with a washcloth for Jared.

“Thanks. You really do take good care of me. I’m gonna miss you so much,” Jared turned to his side facing Jensen after he’d wiped himself off.

“I’m going to miss you too, a lot. I didn’t plan to fall for my lawyer, didn’t plan to have to leave someone behind,” punctuated his words with light kisses on Jared’s face.

“You’ll stay tonight, right?”

“As long as I can, I have a really early flight out.”

They fell silent, arms wrapped around each other, their heart rates falling in sync with each other, neither one wanting to sleep but no longer needing words to communicate. 

At least an hour had passed in silence. “You’ll consider joining me right?” Jensen hated to sound so needy, but he wanted at least a loose promise to hold on to as he left the country.

“No, no need to consider anything. I’ll be there. How….”

“A postcard from wherever I end up, all it will say is……………….”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Over six months passed without a word from Jensen and Jared had just about given up hope he’d hear anything from him. He was busier than ever, everyone seemed to want to hire him so he had a choice of cases. He’d sold the gold coast place and was renting a small apartment in Lakeview. He figured he could walk away from the lease if necessary and the Moores could pick up his case load. He still missed Jensen as acutely as he did the first morning he woke and found he was alone and still checked every day for a postcard.

“Hey boss, here’s your mail. There’s a weird one today.” Deborah, his executive assistant was one of the perks that came with winning Jensen’s case, strolled into his office and handed him his mail, a postcard on the top. “The postcard isn’t signed it just says ‘have a drink on me’. Weird, right?”

The postcard was from Barcelona, Spain and Jared was on a flight the next day.

The End.


End file.
